


snow storm

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Really bad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a purely self-indulgent fic of jumin and mc caught in a winter storm.warning: they do the do in this and yes it is a little smutty? but i tried to keep it a…polite smut? a classy smut? anyways. the sex is in the second half and the fic is easily enjoyed without it. so please be warned and don’t read past the marked break if you don't want to see it.





	snow storm

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥

Outside, the wind howled. The faint sound of heavy rain and sleet hit the windows. But outside remained quiet, as though all human presence was gone. On a night like this, it was best to stay inside. Travel was dangerous and most people heeded that warning. Jumin included. He glanced at the window, frowning sightly. One person had decided against staying in. MC had insisted she’d be fine. But the roads were getting worse and the storm seemed more severe. Jumin had been trying to get his own work done but now he could only imagine the worst. He dialed MC’s number, his fingers knowing the path automatically. He never used the autodial function to call MC. He preferred to know her number and to use it whenever he could. The call went unanswered.

While he and MC had begun their relationship, they were not yet far in it. They lived separately, though they tried to see each other every day. They spoke almost constantly. After the first RFA party, they actually slowed their relationship down some. Without the drama surrounding them, they knew they could take their time more.

Jumin paced his floor, Elizabeth following his footsteps. He was worried and hated that MC had taken that risk. Now he couldn’t confirm her safety. He watched the windows, watching the weather grow more severe. He called and texted her again and again. There was never any answer. He told everyone in the building that if they heard any news to tell him immediately. He called her workplace but there was no answer there. Either no one was there or the power had gone out. That was the risk in ice storms such as this. He even contacted emergency services to ask if they had found anyone matching MC’s description. Nothing. Where could she be?

Jumin rarely showed how worried he was getting but in this case, even he couldn’t keep the calm facade. The woman he loved was out in a storm and no one could get any information. How could he not panic? He was getting frantic, desperately calling anyone he could think of. Even on the RFA messenger, just in case. Nothing. More texts and phone calls were made to MC’s phone.

“Call me when you can.”

“Are you safe? Please let me know.”

“MC, where are you? Call me.”

“Please tell me you’re safe.”

“Stop pushing it. Just get somewhere safe.”

“Please.”

“MC, please. Where are you?”

“Just be okay. Please be okay.”

Jumin’s battery was running low after the phone calls and texts. He plugged it in to charge when the lights suddenly went out. Everything went silent. No sounds. A knock on his door and Jumin heard his head of security on the other side.

“Sir? The power went out due to the storm. They’re working on getting your generator working. We apologize.”

Jumin’s blood froze, it felt like his heart stopped. The storm killed his power. MC was missing. His phone was nearly dead. The blackness seemed to seep inside him. It felt hard to breathe. He could only imagine the worst. So many horrible images went through his mind. He’d never get to say goodbye to MC. When had he last kissed her? Last told her he loved her?

Suddenly it felt like they were being robbed of their time together again. After the RFA party, they’d talked, even laughed a little at how dramatic everything had been for them. How ridiculous it was to behave as though they’d always have such situations following them. They both knew it was logical to go slowly and let things progress naturally. They loved each other but why rush things? So they’d thought. But now Jumin felt the cold stab of fear of never seeing her again. They’d laughed and promised each other so much time. But now, what if that time had been taken? If they knew they loved each other, why had they waited? Now he’d never hold her in his arms again. He’d never see her smile, except in memories.

The darkness weighed on him. Pushed him down. Suffocated him. It had to have been hours that he was sitting in the dark. He’d called for Elizabeth but even she remained hidden. He sat on the couch, tense and rigid, his hands balled into fists. His phone was dead by now. The darkness seemed to taunt him, reminding him how alone he was. That nothing surrounded him but silence and darkness. No one else was there. Just Jumin. Alone. Like he’d been before he’d met MC. Before she’d cracked open his shell and made her way into his heart. It hadn’t bothered him before her. Being alone had been normal then. But now, now that Jumin had learned what life could be like with her, the loneliness crushed him. He felt hollow inside, painfully empty. An ache that screamed it was too empty. As if his entire body hurt with extreme hunger. In a way, it was hunger. Hunger for his other half. For MC. For the love she had for him and no one else. And without it at that moment, it caused Jumin pain. Pain he felt on every level.

“MC. MC,” he whispered her name into the blackness around him. As if it could magically teleport her to him. It didn’t calm him down. But he repeated her name over and over as if it was a prayer.

The front door clicked, a key inserted in the lock. Jumin either didn’t hear it or chose to ignore it. The door opened and Jumin finally moved. “How is the generator coming?” he called, expecting it was his head of security again. But he heard footsteps (though he couldn’t see anything) and a pair of cold arms embraced him from behind.

“Jumin. I’m so sorry. I’m okay. I’m home,” MC whispered. She placed a soft, freezing kiss on his cheek.

He was on his feet on an instant, turning and embracing MC in one quick movement. She was cold, her coat was wet and dripping on the floor, and he could feel her shivering. He couldn’t release her, not for a long while. He just held her, unable to speak, to say how glad he was to see her, how grateful that she was okay. He felt her shivers shift to soft sobs and he lifted her face, kissing the tear tracks from her eyes. “Why are you crying?” he asked, the first words he’d spoken.

MC smiled, her eyes blinking away more tears. “I felt bad. I made you worry so much. I got stranded on the road and couldn’t get service on my phone. I had to wait until a plow came and they called to get me towed. When I finally got out of there and had some service, I saw all the messages. I tried to call you but there was no answer. And then I come here and you’re sitting in the dark whispering to yourself. I know it’s all because of me and I’m just so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry so much. I feel like I let you down.”

Jumin just held her tighter, peppering her hair with kisses. “You have not let me down. You could never do such a thing. I’m so glad you’re okay. I just wished for your safety.” He placed his hands on either side of her face, staring deep into her eyes. “I wanted to tell you I loved you. I feared I’d never see you again.”

“Me too,” she admitted. “I was really scared, too. But I’m here now. I love you, Jumin.”

“I love you, MC. I don’t want us to squander our time any longer. Maybe we have years but I don’t wish to test that any longer. I will always wish for more time with you but I don’t want to experience that fear ever again.”

MC planted a kiss on Jumin’s lips. “Me neither,” she admitted. “You’re right. I was really scared tonight and I don’t want...anything to happen to either of us.”

Jumin smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. “Then, shall we make the engagement official?” he asked, referring to the happenings at the RFA party. While he’d always meant the proposal, they hadn’t acted upon it. MC didn’t wear the ring yet as they had decided a courtship would have been best. But both knew and remembered that they had already agreed to marry, they just thought it best to wait more. “Wear the ring. We can wait before we are married but let us at least be engaged.” He rubbed her ring finger, lightly brushing his lips against it.

MC blushed but nodded. “I think that’s a great idea.” She shivered again and that reminded both of them that she was still in wet clothing. “Jumin, would you mind if I borrowed your bath? And can I stay here tonight?”

Jumin was already planning the breakfast they’d have in the morning. “Of course, love. I’ll prepare for some clothes for you. Let me get some candles in the bathroom.” He reluctantly released MC but felt better in knowing that she would be there all night. She had spent the night before (and since) the RFA party and most nights, they simply fell asleep together. As part of their plan to slow their relationship down, they hadn’t yet talked about progressing physically. Sometimes their kisses turned more heated but it wasn’t something either of them pushed. So the suggestion from MC was meant innocently enough and Jumin took it as such.

As promised, he gathered candles in the darkness, bringing them into the bath. He ran the bath water while he arranged the candles for MC, lighting them one by one. He was just about done when the bathroom door opened. MC entered, seemingly unaware of Jumin’s presence. She stopped the water, dropped her robe, and slipped into the tub. Jumin hadn’t seen much by the candlelight but the little he had seen awoke the sleeping lust within him. He loved this woman and she must have been toying with him. Well. Playing was best when it was with a friend. Or someone more than a friend. Slowly, Jumin removed his own clothes. Somehow MC remained oblivious to his presence (though he was convinced she knew he was there). Once naked, Jumin walked to the tub, sliding in to take a seat behind MC.

MC gasped, legitimately surprised. Her hand balled into a fist, ready to swing it at the intruder. Until she saw Jumin. She moved to cover herself, turning dark red. “Jumin! What-?! What are you doing in here?!”

Maybe… Just maybe… Jumin had made a mistake. “I thought you were teasing me. I was going to wash your back. To warm you up.” And warm her up in other ways.

Now MC just looked embarrassed. Shy. “O-Oh. Um. I had no idea you were in here. Sorry, Jumin. You just surprised me…”

“Would you like me to leave? I would advise closing your eyes and I will leave as discreetly as possible.”

The blush traveled down her neck. “Um… No. Stay. I-If you want. I’ll wash your back, too.”

Jumin smiled. He motioned for MC to return in front of him. She moved over to him, her back facing him. She still kept herself covered as much as she could. Jumin kept his promise, gently washing and massaging her back, steadily bringing warmth back to her frozen body. And while the act was intimate, Jumin didn’t make it sexual. It was quite a bit more physical than they’d ever been but it simply felt nice to be close to her.

“This is nice, MC,” his voice rumbled into her ear. Her skin was soft and smooth, yet his hands never strayed. “We should do this again.”

MC smiled and leaned back against Jumin a little so she could look at him. “Mmm, yes. We should. It’s so nice to be just us, to be close, and not have to think about anything else.”

~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+ ~+

Jumin leaned over to try to kiss MC. The angle was awkward but he kissed the space between her nose and mouth. She, in turn, tried to angle her face to return the kiss. She idly reached to stabilize herself in the tub, and felt her hand brush some skin. But she’d also reached her goal and gave Jumin a soft kiss, not paying much mind to where her hand was. It was on Jumin’s thigh, dangerously close to sparking something in him. He did his best to ignore it and just enjoy the kiss with MC (but not _too_ much lest he scare her). He shifted them slightly, just enough that they could both kiss more comfortably, without straining their necks. MC’s hand slid further to Jumin’s lap at the movement and he involuntarily responded by kissing more passionately. His tongue lifted, and swiped against her lips. She slowly opened them (she always did it so slowly) and felt Jumin’s tongue push into her mouth. She allowed the kiss to grow more passionate and needy, subdued as she had been by the sweet massage. Her hand gently flexed and Jumin took in a sharp breath which allowed her to realize just where she was touching. Jumin’s thigh. Almost on the inside of his leg. She considered removing her hand, signaling to Jumin that she’d like to stop. But truthfully, she didn’t want to stop. Not even a little bit, not now that she thought about it.

MC moved slowly, keeping her hand where it had fallen. She turned to face Jumin more, lifting her other hand to his cheek. He hardly needed the invitation. He wrapped his arms around the woman he loved more than anything, pulling her closer. Maybe he’d forgotten how naked they were as he didn’t seem to concern himself with keeping his arms away from certain spots on MC. But he was always aware of MC’s hand on his thigh. And how much he wanted to touch her in the same place. He felt MC press against his thigh with more pressure, her fingers grazing his skin. His body reacted but he only showed MC by kissing more passionately. He heard a soft breath from her, heavy with desire. That was all he needed. He slowly slid a hand up her waist, to tease her by just barely reaching below her breast. Where her skin was sensitive, though he purposely didn’t touch her breast at all. Once more, she made a sound that indicated her growing arousal. She also inched her hand further up, causing Jumin to stiffen. He took her hand then, putting it on his shoulder rather than let her have her fun. He felt her pout in their kiss, which in turn made him grin. He rewarded her by taking her breast in his hand, squeezing and massaging. Slowly and sensually, just as he had with her back. MC crawled closer, her breathing becoming more shallow. Jumin freed her lips, moving his own to her neck. Slowly, steadily, he kissed the skin, occasionally taking it in his teeth, still going arduously slow. MC groaned at his deliberate movements, knowing he was taking his time on purpose.

“Jumin,” she whispered, trying to press her chest into him. “Not… Not so slow,” she pleaded.

Jumin moved to the opposite side of her neck, mirroring his own actions. Leaving a mark on either side. “I must take my time. To discover what you truly like,” he murmured, kissing her bruised skin between his words. His fingers gave a gentle pinch to her nipple, which lead to a loud gasp from MC. Somehow, Jumin had moved his other hand down without MC’s notice. And he touched the skin inside her legs, his fingers barely glancing across the flesh. She almost thought she imagined it but then Jumin pressed more boldly. She groaned again, wanting to move her hips against his hand. He touched her most private area but took care not to push inside. His fingers merely touched her on the outside, taking their time, memorizing a painfully arousing path along her. His head dipped lower, kissing her clavicle, and continuing down to end between her breasts. Just as he had done on her neck, he set about his agonizing pace to leave his mark there as well. Between his mouth and both of his hands, MC felt like a puddle. Desperately reaching for him but with little strength. How could he possibly have that much patience. Gasping for air, she tried to look down, to get a look at him. Yes. He was at least as aroused as she was, if the erection was any indication. Even as his own fingers touched her, she saw him twitch. Jumin wanted it, too. So how could he possibly take things this slowly?!

MC pleaded with him again, almost begging for both their sakes. Jumin silenced her with a breach between her legs. A single digit reached in shallowly, once more mapping each and every detail of the feeling for Jumin. But now he was finally moving faster. Perhaps his own lust had caught up with him. His finger reached deeper within her until it was soon buried as far as it could go. He pressed a second finger against the entrance, massaging her again. Soon, soon, he had three fingers inside her, rubbing and exploring, bringing forth every reaction Jumin could possibly imagine.

It was about that time. “MC. What do you wish me to do?” he asked, moving his mouth to her ear, taking the sweet lobe between his teeth.

“J-Jumin…” she breathed, having been pushed to the edge and desperate for Jumin to continue.

“Do you want me?” he asked, that deep voice sending a shiver down her back.

“Y-Yes.”

“How? Fingers only? Or may I push myself inside you, until we both are on the verge of breaking? Until our only thoughts are of each other and the love we feel. Until we both experience the pleasure, the rapture, of making our bodies one with the person we love. Which way, my love?” he asked.

The words made MC groan weakly. “In-Inside me. Please. Be inside me. I want to feel you inside me.”

“Until what, MC? Tell me what you want. What you need.”

“Until I scream your name. Until you’re all I can feel. Please, Jumin.”

Jumin chuckled softly, the feeling of his breath in her ear making her body jerk, wanting so much more. “Such a needy lady. Have I made you so shameless?” he teased.

“Yes. Yes. I need you, Jumin. Only you can touch me. Only you can relieve me. Please, Jumin. I want… I want…” She rutted her hips, seeking to press his fingers in deeper, to get the relief she so desperately sought.

“Naughty, needy woman,” Jumin admonished, his fingers sliding easily out from between her legs. She panted, groaned, reached numbly for him. He gently angled her and pulled her closer. Pressed the head of his erection against her most sensitive spot. The move caused her to cry out, pleading once more for him. He took the moment to ask her in all seriousness if she was truly ready. When she confirmed, he finally nudged his member forward, into her folds. She was tight and as expected, Jumin seemed to have all the patience in the world. Finally, after taking his time to slowly get her accommodated to him, gently moving in her but not too deeply, he was ready to move inside her. He thrust, somehow with that slow, deliberate feeling but also with a hurried sense. MC thought she saw stars exploding in her vision at the movement. But she held onto his shoulders, moving with him as best as she could.

The bathroom sounded of water lapping back and forth, of MC and Jumin panting, breathing the names of their lover. MC’s cries growing louder the closer she was brought to climax. Jumin moved steadily with a purpose but still pushed his exploration to the limits. Until he and MC could hold on no longer. He pushed her over the edge, the tightening around him coaxing him to release himself. MC cried out Jumin’s name, and he whispered hers, directly in her ear, the sensation just adding to her orgasm.

A few moments were spent in rest, cuddling his lover in the bath, the water long since cooled. He whispered his love to her, his devotion to her alone. The aftercare was another leisurely activity, Jumin never failing to dote upon her every possible need.

As promised, after the bath, there were nightclothes brought for MC. She joined Jumin in his bed, falling asleep easily, feeling safer and warmer than she could ever remember feeling.

As for Jumin, he slept, completely forgetting his earlier loneliness. Knowing that he would never again have to endure that crushing darkness without MC by his side.


End file.
